


Marked for Service

by hisfoolishgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But only maybe if I'm that daring, F/M, Female!Merlin, I just shouldn't be allowed to try to write romance I guess, I'll try again, It's actually really kinda angsty by the end of it, It's almost not even funny, Magic Revealed, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Magic Reveal, Romantic Soulmates, So much Canon Divergence, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfoolishgirl/pseuds/hisfoolishgirl
Summary: Merlyn knew her mark, and she knew the dreams that showed the knight of Camelot to her. She knew with her gifts that it should have brought fear that the Fates would bring her to long for one that would rather her kind dead - or loyal to the one that did - but she wasn’t.She would have called herself a naive fool as she traced the arms of Camelot, tucked and hidden on the interior of her thigh, but she knew that she was safe from him like she knew her magic. She knew it intimately and never let it cause her hands to tremble as she decided at sixteen that it was time for her to go and try to find her knight.





	Marked for Service

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Merlyn and properly ship her off with Arthur for Valentine's Day. 
> 
> I've also always wanted to write a soul mark au for something. 
> 
> I can say that I tried if nothing else. It's terribly unromantic, but I do think it's a hair bit more then hopeful. So maybe best to read it as a drama fic focused on the magic reveal then romantic soulmarks for our boy Arthur and our girl Merlyn. Apologies about that.

They knew from the beginning. The dame with brown locks haunted his dreams, and the mark on the interior of his thigh, easily hidden even when requisite to change in the woods after a long campaign or hunt, burned each time he saw her in them. 

His soul mark burned with longing even as she circled herself about in a heat of beauty caused by flames summoned by magic. Despite his fathers words of the ills of magic, he knew like he knew how to block a blow that hers was never the sort that could harm him. Would harm him.

Magic could be used to harm, but it didn’t have to.

* * *

 

Merlyn knew her mark, and she knew the dreams that showed the knight of Camelot to her. She knew with her gifts that it should have brought fear that the Fates would bring her to long for one that would rather her kind dead - or loyal to the one that did - but she wasn’t.

She would have called herself a naive fool as she traced the arms of Camelot, tucked and hidden on the interior of her thigh, but she knew that she was safe from him like she knew her magic. She knew it intimately and never let it cause her hands to tremble as she decided at sixteen that it was time for her to go and try to find her knight.

Her mother nearly refused, but the next day a man named Gwaine entered Elador claiming her to be his soulmate - with a wink. She nodded to the man and she smiled. She fell into the lie with ease. She had never dreamt of the man. Her mark did not burn at the sight of him, but it was cool like a balm on her soul. She did not disbelieve him.

It was on the ride to Camelot that he explained the truth to her, “My soulmate’s died,” He told her with a quick glance over his shoulder, “But my soul isn’t the sort to settle it seems. No one can replace the wild fire - but friendships can be just as close, don’t you think?”

Merlyn smiled, and her grip tightened around the horse man, “It would see so,” She whispered, “Does that mean you just happened to see me?”

“I dreamed of you,” He conceded, “You were asking me to come and escort you. You looked older, and your eyes were golden with magic. You’re a witch aren’t you?”

“Magic,” Merlyn answered, “I’m simply magic. No training. Did I really ask you to escort me though?”

He laughed at that, “Well, I would never go to Camelot on my own violation, much less know which house you were in in Ealdor considering…”

“I’m not actually your soulmate. Not the sort of one that most think of anyways.”

“Correct,” He answered softly, “You’re an odd one, Merlyn.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No,” He quickly chided her. She looked up and barely saw the smirk, “Quite the opposite, I think.”

“My mate is a knight of Camelot,” She blurted out, and Gwaine roared with laughter.

“Oh, Merlyn!”

* * *

 

She watched her knight bully a servant, and she walked away without a word. Not because she dared not to speak up, but because she knew where Gwaine was.

Gwaine was quick to give him a piece of his mind for her, and willing to with a manic excitement. She wondered then for the first time just how long Gwaine had been alone with his mark burning in a painful heat, never finding the statsifiction it had once known, “I think you’ve had your fun, friend.”

The knight stared at him, and Merlyn could feel the crest burning deeper into her as she watched with bated breath, “Do I know you he asked?”

Gwaine glanced at Merlyn, and he frowned, “Fraid not,” He grumbled.

“Then why did you call me ‘friend’?”

Gwaine smiled, but his eyes didn’t leave the knight again, “You’re right I made quite the mistake with that. Mistook you for someone else, I suppose. Someone that was less of an ass, maybe? I really shouldn’t have made that mistake.”

The knight glanced back at his snickering friends, “I could have you arrested for that sort of talk,” He grumbled, “But, you’re a big man, perhaps you could just walk on your knees for me?”

“Sorry- what was it that you just said?” Gwaine crossed his arms, and Merlyn felt a pit sink into her stomach.

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” The knight snapped.

“I already told you were an ass,” Gwaine answered tightly with a smirk.

Merlyn took a step forward, but her knight was taking one closer to Gwaine as well, “I’m the prince.”

Gwaine couldn’t keep the horror off of his face and his eyes, wide as saucers, drifted to Merlyn. Prince Arthur’s gaze followed, and Merlyn locked in fear found her staring into the eyes of her soulmate.

Arthur took a step towards her, and her hand went to her mouth. She shook her head. Not a man that would abuse his position. Not one that would risk harming servants. How could a man so blinded by his position be her soulmate? Be the cause the mark on her that would never leave - that burned at the sight of them?

She stumbled back a step as her mark turned into the chill of winter. She nearly fell at the pain of it, but Gwaine grabbed Arthur’s arm before he could move closer to her. 

_ Run _ , the man lipped to her, and she did. She ran from the monster that she had spent dreaming of.

* * *

 

Arthur had heard of the pain that comes from the soulmate’s refusal. He used it as fuel to send Gwaine to the dungeons for touching him - for attempting to harm him.

It kept him unfocused throughout dinner that night, and it kept him up at night. The ice of the dragon mark dug deeper and deeper. His leg was numb, and as he glanced at his toes he saw a physical change to their color. 

He could blame her - after all he should have been the one that refused her all those years ago when he had first dreamt of her and her magic. But, then it meant she would have been the one hurting.

Instead, he swung from his bed, and he hobbled down to the dungeons where he still had her friend caged for his affairs earlier.

* * *

 

Arthur stared at the man, shivering and blue in the lips as he slept on the stone of the dungeon, “Hey,” Arthur whispered, “Hey!”

The man groaned. Arthur pulled his keys off of his belt and searched for the one he needed to use to get into the cell in front of him. It was in his hands immediately.  _ Her _ . He didn’t know how he knew, but he could have only found it so quickly with magic. He looked around with the hopes of seeing her, but he saw nothing. 

He unlocked the cage.

* * *

 

Sir Leon sat in his rooms with a shiver.

Elyan stared at his hands, shaking, and he feared for his future as a blacksmith.

Lancelot stared at the campfire, the flames the only reassurance that he would not freeze to death that night.

Morgana tossed with dreams - a dragon, a girl with golden eyes and dragon’s tongue. Arthur alone, chilled in ice.

Gwen’s hands couldn’t stay warm no matter how close she got to the fireplace.

* * *

 

Arthur knelt down beside Gwaine, and he tapped the man gently. He grabbed Arthur’s hand and squeezed, “How can you be moving still, Arthur?”

“What are you talking about?”

“If it hurts like this for me,” He hissed, “Then how can you be moving?”

“I don’t understand?”

“She’s not the only soulmate,” Gwaine spat out, “It seems you two have quite the destiny together.”

“I don’t understand-”

“Then blasted find her! Stop being a prat!  _ Understand _ !”

Arthur froze, “I don’t know where she is.”

Gwaine nodded, “Physician? Gaius, right? Refusal of a soul mate is just as harmful to her-”

“What?”

“She’s dying without-”

Arthur was running before Gwaine could finish his statement. Gwaine had to smile at that, even if was regretting the fact that his mark had been born over his heart.

* * *

 

Arthur didn’t knock before barraging into Gaius’ quarters, “Is she here?” He called out, with a manic desperation. There was a flutter of feet to heed his call, but Arthur was standing still as the chill in his leg climbed closer to his heart, which had just dropped in his chest with the realization that the cots in the front room of Gaius’ quarters were empty.

“Sire?” Gaius whispered.

“Her? A girl with brown hair - long, and blue eyes. Bluer then the sky at times. She’s refusing her soulmate- I was told she might be here?”

“Refusing her - How would you know… Oh.”

Arthur stared at Gaius. He couldn’t find the words as the shame filled him.

“Are you okay, sire?”

“I heard she might be dying!” He shouted, “No. I am not okay, and apparently-” He closed his mouth. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

_ Arthur _ .

He straightened up, and he looked at Gaius, “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

Arthur opened his mouth then changed his mind, “Nothing,” He whispered before dashing off for a run. He followed the voice on the wind. It had to be magic, and the only one that would draw him close to magic was her.

* * *

 

Merlyn laid in the cave, locked in spasms as the mark threatened to eat her alive, “It’s c-can’t be-e right,” She breathed. Her eyes looked at the dragon above her, desperation, “I-it can’t be h-him.”

“How can you hate the other side of yourself so much?” The dragon whispered.

She shook her head, “Fear.” She answered, “I-I fear him-m. He’s just like his father. He’s - He’s like U-Uther. He’ll ki-ll me. ”

“Merlyn,” The dragon whispered, “Two halves can not hate each other.”

“The magic is wrong,” She hissed before choked back a scream, “I do not care - I saw him. If I am - I can not be the completion of  _ that _ .”

“He’s coming,” The dragon whispered, “I’ve called him.”

“Wh-Why?” She moaned. Tears rolled down her face as her body wore itself out. She was dying, and she couldn’t find it in herself accept her soul mate - to change to match, to accept the temperament that she had seen.

“He is the once and future king,” The dragon told her, “He’ll change. He’ll grow.”

“They never change.”

* * *

 

Arthur heard them. He heard every word, and he took a few slow steps backwards. Actions spoke better then words. Once he was past the sleeping guards he ran back to Gwaine’s cell.

He threw his arm around the man, and carried him, “Arthur-”

“You’re right. She’s refusing her soul mate, and she’s dying because of it. Clearly, you’re close enough friends to be affected by this…”

“I still don’t-”

“Shut up. I’m taking you to her so she doesn’t have to be alone.”

“You can’t just be giving up on her-”

“You can shut up now so I can focus on running with you in my arms.”

* * *

 

Merlyn saw Arthur, and she saw Gwaine in his arms, “What’s wr-” A shudder cut her off, “He’s also my soul…” She sighed, and she looked at the dragon, “Wh-Why didn’t you mention-”

“Because once you’re gone they’ll feel nothing, and accepting Arthur is a part of accepting them. They are a part of the destiny that the two of you have  _ together _ .”

“What are you talking about?” Arthur asked as he set Gwaine down beside Merlyn, “She’s my soulmate - but what destiny do you speak of?”

Merlyn snorted despite the shivers, the struggle to breath. Gwaine held her hand, and he sat beside her. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

“You, Prince Arthur, are destined to be the Once and Future King of Albion - with the assistance of Emrys. Together with your marriage -you’ll bring magic and sword together and at peace. It will secure the safety of Albion and bring a golden age for years to come. Once and Future.”

“Expound on the future bit,” Gwaine frowned,”You said for years to come not forever. What do you mean then - Future king?”

Merlyn’s grasp tightened on Gwaine’s hands. He gave her his attention again. It was soothing.

“Arthur is mortal, Sir Gwaine,” He frowned at that, “But Emrys is not, and neither is Albion. Arthur will rule again once the fates decide they need a leader to restore the peace they can not manage on their own.”

Gwaine turned back to Merlyn, “Did you know?”

Merlyn shook her head, “R-refusing my soulmate - it w-will kill me. Only by accepting destiny will I live for- for…”

“Forever,” Arthur breathed. He looked at her, and he saw a weight then on her shoulders. So much power, responsibility. A mirror of his own.

She saw her mirror abuse that, and he couldn’t blame her fear. 

He started to walk away, backwards, slowly.

The dragon still noticed, “Are you going to run away?” He snapped, “Are you going to let her die and with it all the peace of Albion?”

Arthur froze. He felt the sharp crack of his dragon mark, their connection, his leg gave out from under him for just a moment, “I heard her. Earlier. She’s right to fear me, and right to presume that I will not change. That she is not enough of an influence to change my actions from following after my father’s.”

He looked at Gwaine, and he frowned. He was missing something - “They’ll - It’s not just Gwaine isn’t it?”

The dragon smiled, and Gwaine’s eyes grew wide. Merlyn lost a hue of color, paling, but confusion furrowed her brow, “What is h-he talking about?”

“How many people are apart of our destiny? How many people will it take to rule Albion in a time of peace?”

“A circle of knights,” The dragon answered softly, “That is all that I know. You two are never alone.”

“Then isn’t Merlyn alone that changes me - If I ever change - Please Merlyn! Please believe in them -your friends! Do you think Gwaine allow me to rule like my father does?”

Merlyn knew he wouldn’t, but she still feared the future. She loved him already, in the dreams. She had imagine valor and honor and - He had shattered that. She looked Gwaine in the eyes, “Will you come to the dragon if I ever seem odd?” She whispered softly. She pulled him close, “If it ever seems that love has blinded me too much to see his flaws - that I misuse my gifts and hurt our people? Will you come to the dragon-?”

Gwaine pulled back, and she stopped talking. The shivers had departed, her fate was accepted. There were shadows in Gwaine’s eyes, “I believe in you Merlyn,” He whispered softly, “I’ll stay close, and I’ll believe in  _ you  _ alone.”

She smiled at that, and she pulled him close. She wrapped her arms around them, and neither noticed Arthur leaving.  

 

 

* * *

 

Morgana woke from her dream, and with more then a dash of concern she grabbed her dressing gown robe and sprinted to the prince’s chambers.

He was just arriving as she reached it. He looked startled as she stared at him, “What’s wrong, Arthur?”

Arthur smiled, but it was pained and not much of a smile, “Nothing, Lady Morgana. What ails you that you would-”

“I dreamed of a dragon,” She said simply, “And you were there. It told you terrible things - that under different circumstance would have been amazing things.”

He nodded, “That happened. That just happened.”

She swallowed, fear of what that meant was shoved aside for the battered man in front of her that didn’t seemed fazed by it, “I know, even more now, that we’re not soul marks, but I love you like a brother, Arthur, and I know you. You will not be the same king as Uther.”

He raised an eyebrow at that, “I’m not a kind man,” He answered simply, “She’s right to fear me.”

“Will you have us beheaded?” Morgana asked with her chin up, and the horror filled his face, “Then you are not blind or unjust, and there is hope for you yet. You do not need to fear yourself as well. Do you understand me, Arthur? You may not need to change for her to accept you, but that does not mean you’ll stay the same. As much as people change, they never do. You have watched Uther. He’s old now, and less consumed by his passion to hunt down magic-”

“And yet he isn’t,” Arthur whispered. He smiled then. It was battered and pained like the first one, but it was a smile, “Thank you, Morgana. As much, as this conversation might have been painful, it’s lifted my spirits.”

She took his hand, and she squeezed it, “Destiny is complicated, but so are the people that make it up. Do not think for a moment that either are written into stone.”

He searched her eyes then for the source of her conviction, “How do you know that - not just think that?”

“Because yours was not the only dream I had tonight.”

“Oh?”

“And, let us say, we are both on knife’s edges. If we waver, it would have been better that she died tonight.”

Arthur swallowed, “You’re too kind for that.”

“As much as people change,” She whispered, “They stay the same. We’ll simply have to watch, and wait. We’ll have to hope our companions, who will be the makings of us, are not also our undoings.”

Arthur nodded, “It’s too late for talks like these, Lady Morgana.”

She curtesied, “I am glad to see you well.”

“And I you,” Arthur answered, “We’ll put the thought of tonight off so we can sleep, won’t we?”

She nodded, “I think that plan is for the best indeed, sire.”

“After all, It’s not like Merlyn will be sticking around Camelot after this. Not with Uther still as king.”

Morgana laughed softly at that, “Arthur,” She whispered, “Good night.”

 


End file.
